


After the End

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The 100 (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I just didn't want to clog up the tags so you get the mains listed by name, Look this fic features pretty much everyone from both universes, but know that your faves will most likely rate a mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: “I’m happy to come with you,” Clarke said quickly, trying to project her honesty through her tone. “But I have to tell my people where I’m going, or they’ll think I’ve been kidnapped and come after you. We don’t want that, we don’t want to fight.”The girl slipped her hand into her pocket and tossed something golden to the boy. “Frank, IM Annabeth and let her know that we’re bringing one of them back to Camp - right after she assures her people she’s safe.”The boy - Frank - caught the golden disc easily and turned to the small creek bubbling behind them. Clarke couldn’t see what he was doing, as the girl kept her dagger pointed her.“Am I safe?” she questioned.The girl smiled. “If you’re not a monster, you’re perfectly safe.”Down here, Clarke wasn’t sure how literally to take that reassurance. --------------------A PJO/HoO and The 100 Crossover, where there are no grounders - but there are campers.





	1. Chapter One

Rachel Elizabeth Dare had a weird feeling. The sort of weird feeling she hadn’t had since before the end of the world. 

Only half paying attention, she let her brush move across the wall of her cave, streaking a bright orange line over the grey stone. She let herself switch over to autopilot, devoting all of her mental energy to figuring out what the cause of this feeling could be.

It wasn’t quite a prophecy; She was still herself. Not that that was surprising. The Oracle, like pretty much everything else to do with Greek Mythology, had lost most of its power when the apocalypse had occurred and the majority of the human race - or what was left of it, anyway - had moved to outer space.

The demigods remained behind. The barriers protecting the camps from outside threats had done their job, and the advance warning the gods had given them ensured that most of the demigods had made it back in time, bringing mortal parents and siblings with them. Unfortunately, it quickly became apparent that nothing short of divine blood could protect humans from the threats that had been unleashed upon the earth.

It was kind of ironic, Percy had said, that after all the shit they’d gone through to save the world and all the mortals on it, they’d gone ahead and destroyed it themselves. They’d succeeded where countless mythical foes had failed. Mortal ingenuity at its worst.

And then the survivors had fled to their space stations, leaving the demigods behind to try and scrounge out an existence on the damaged remains of their planet.

“Rachel.” 

Rachel started, dropping her paintbrush. She spun around to see Annabeth stepping into the cave, her expression serious.

“Annabeth,” she said, bending down to collect the brush. “What’s up?”

“The meeting’s about to start.”

Oh. The weekly meeting in the Big House where they discussed the results of their scouting trips, of course. How could Rachel forget that.

“Sorry, I lost track of time…” Her apology trailed off at the end, as she registered the strange look Annabeth was now wearing.

Annabeth stepped forward, never taking her eyes off the wall behind Rachel. Her eyebrows were drown together and her lips were slightly parted, and there was something in her grey eyes that Rachel hadn’t seen for a long, long time. If they hadn’t been living in a nuclear wasteland, Rachel might have said that it was hope.

“Rachel,” Annabeth breathed, “What is this?”

Rachel shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know, I just… started to draw, and that’s what happened.”

Annabeth finally looked away from the wall to meet her friend’s eyes. “You mean… like before?”

Rachel hadn’t thought of it like that. But Annabeth had a point; the last time she’d painted without knowing what it was she was painting, she’d predicted the battle of Manhattan. Trying to clamp down the strange swell of emotion growing in her chest, Rachel slowly turned to see what it actually was that she’d painted.

A bright orange streak, almost like a tail of fire, behind something solid and grey, moving in an arc towards a flat line on the cave wall.

“Is that a -”

“Shuttle,” Annabeth finished for her. “You’ve drawn a shuttle landing on Earth.”

“Annabeth!” Percy’s voice echoed through the cave entrance, loud and urgent. “Annabeth, Rachel, get out here!”

The two girls shared a quick glance before running outside. Annabeth unsheathed her drakon bone sword as she went, and Rachel pulled out the throwing knife she kept at her side at all times. 

When they stepped out into the cool night air, however, they were greeted by a sight stranger than any monster attack. It looked like every camper had come out of their cabins and gathered in the middle of the camp, and they were all staring up at the sky. Some were pointing, a lot were talking, and all looked amazed.

Rachel tore her eyes away from the crowd and up to the stars, just in time to see a dark shape hurtling across the sky, a tail of orange fire trailing behind it.

“Oh my gods,” Annabeth breathed beside her, sword hanging limp at her side.

“Do you see that?” Percy exclaimed, appearing suddenly between the two girls and gripping their shoulders. Rachel felt his hand shaking slightly. “Do you _see that?”_

“It’s a space shuttle,” she said, barely louder than a whisper. 

“It’s a freaking space shuttle!” Percy yelled.

Some of his excitement slowly infected Rachel. She felt her lips stretching into a smile and before she knew it she was laughing - a genuine, if disbelieving, laugh. 

As the shuttle disappeared behind the tree line, the entire camp turned as one to face the three of them. Rachel stared down at the faces of her friends, too stunned to speak.

Thankfully, Annabeth took charge, as she always did. “That was a space shuttle,” she said, voice sounding out loud and clear in the still night. She glanced quickly at Percy and then at Rachel before turning back to the group and announcing, “And Rachel predicted its arrival.”

The result was barely controlled chaos.

“What?” Percy asked, dropping his hands from their shoulders and staring between the two of them, agape.

Demigods started shouting questions, gripping each other’s arms and shaking and jumping up and down. Rachel couldn’t really blame them; it had been a long time since there’d been any progress with anything even remotely related to the gods.

Annabeth held up a hand, and the campers fell silent. “It wasn’t a full prophecy, she wasn’t overtaken by the Oracle. But - it was something. We will send a small group to find the shuttle’s landing site and scout out what it was carrying. It may have equipment on it, like a rover or something, or other technology that could be useful. But the Head Counsellors need to discuss this new development before anyone leaves camp. For now, please go back to your cabins. We’ll call a camp wide meeting as soon as we have a decision.”

With only mumbled complaints, the demigods turned and slowly filtered back into their own cabins. Annabeth pushed her hair back off her face and blew a stream of air between her pursed lips.

“Oh my gods,” she said quietly. “You know what this means, right?”

Percy and Rachel answered in unison, “A quest.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t think too hard about timelines, kay? It’ll all be (poorly) explained later on. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://bananannabeth.tumblr.com)??

If the Earth didn’t kill Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake would. She stared up at his stupid face - the fact that he was taller than her was a source of constant frustration - and set her jaw, narrowing her eyes into a glare. 

He glared right back, and she wondered if his training as a guard would equip him to catch her hand before she punched him in the nose. Probably, she decided. Unfortunately.

Ever since the drop ship had landed on the ground, he’d been getting in her way and putting her down at every turn, and Clarke was done with it. She wasn’t going to let his ego get in the way of her survival.

“We’re lucky that this many of us survived the landing,” she said, every word carefully measured. “If we’re going to survive any longer we need to get to Mt Olympus to get supplies and food.”

Of the myriad of challenges that came with being exiled from the Ark and dropped on Earth with little to no preparation, Clarke was most worried about keeping everyone fed. Bellamy seemed most worried about being a smug little shit.

“If you want to trek through the forest, be my guest,” he said. “But we’re staying right here.”

“We all need to go,” Wells implored, “or we’re going to starve. How are we meant to bring back enough food for everyone?”

“Not my problem,” Bellamy said.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “This is the literal definition of your problem. Or does the great Bellamy Blake not need to eat like us mere mortals?”

The small crowd that had gathered around them - consisting of Bellamy’s sister, Jasper, Monty, Finn, Murphy and Wells - oohed, and Clarke felt a small welling of pride. Oh, god, he was making her petty.

Bellamy’s eyes had widened, and for a second she thought that she’d maybe impressed him. Not that she cared what he thought of her, of course. 

But then he said, “Oh, don’t talk to me about mere mortals, Princess.”

“What did you call me?” she said through gritted teeth, and his smile was as smug as she’d ever seen it. 

Blinded by rage, she was trying to come up with an absolutely scathing come back, when Wells beat her to it and swung a punch at Bellamy. 

He completely missed, of course, but the gesture counted for something, because seconds later someone was holding Clarke back, and someone else was holding Murphy back, and Wells was on the ground with an injured leg. Bellamy seemed entirely unaffected.

Clarke’s plan to rally everyone to gather supplies had backfired exceptionally and she was still boiling with rage as she stomped into the forest, accompanied by Finn, Jasper, Monty and Octavia. Not her ideal group for the long trek through a radiation soaked forest to their intended landing spot, but as the old Earth saying went, beggars can’t be choosers.

Jasper was keen to get to know his fellow delinquents, chatting away for most of the walk about what had got them locked up, but Clarke felt more reserved. There was something sacred about treading this path that no human feet had walked for almost a century, and despite the gravity of the situation she wanted to take the time to soak in every sight, every sound, every sensation that being on the ground offered.

No amount of imagining what the grass would feel like beneath her feet, or wondering how the breeze would blow against her face, or picturing the way the light would filter through the trees, had prepared Clarke for the reality of being down here. 

It was quiet, too - there was no steady machine hum like there had been on the Ark. Twigs cracked beneath their feet and the leaves rustled, but the noise was sporadic and so natural. 

They’d been walking for about an hour when Clarke finally realised what was missing from the serene setting.

“There aren’t any animals,” she said, and the others all turned to look at her. “The radiation must have wiped them all out.”

“That’s a comforting thought,” Finn said, completely deadpan.

“If there aren’t any animals,” Octavia said, “then what’s making that noise?”

Clarke froze, listening out for the soft footsteps that had panicked Octavia. Everyone else stilled, too, except for Finn. He brought a finger to his lips, telling them to stay quiet, and crept forward. They all watched as he pushed some branches aside, revealing - nothing but an empty patch of flat ground.

“Weird,” Monty whispered. And then, louder, “You know, they used to say that the land around Mt Olympus was haunted by monsters and the ghosts of those they’d killed.”

Octavia shivered, and then shook her head and soldiered on. “There’s no such thing as monsters. Come on, we need to get to this mountain, right?”

On edge, the rest of the group had no choice but to follow her.

“So,” Finn said after a few more miles of walking. “We’ve all shared why we’re down here, Clarke - what was your crime?”

Clarke hesitated before figuring that there was no harm telling her secret now that she was on Earth. It wasn’t like she could get in any more trouble. Besides, she was feeling sort of bitter towards the council at the moment.

“The Ark’s running out of oxygen. There’s only three, maybe four, months left before the life support system runs out. My dad found out, and he wanted to warn people. So they floated him.” She sounded detached and clinical, but even after all that time thinking about what happened to her dad made Clarke’s eyes sting. “And they locked me in solitary so I couldn’t tell anyone, either.”

“What the hell.” Jasper was the first to recover. “They’re running out of time so they sent us down here as some sort of… what, crash test dummies?”

“That’s exactly what they did,” Monty said. He laughed, but it was a brittle sound. “Because we’re expendable.”

The teens lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, until Octavia visibly brightened. “Do you guys hear that?” she asked. “It sounds like running water.”

Before anyone could answer, she darted off ahead.

“Octavia, wait! We have to stick together!” Clarke called, sprinting after her.

When she caught up, Clarke’s jaw dropped. Octavia had stopped at a rocky outcrop not far above the edge of a stream, and was stripping down to her underwear. Clarke vaguely registered the boys stumbling to a stop behind her, eyes bugging out of their heads.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked, trying not to stare at her bare legs.

“Fresh water! A real river!” Octavia cried, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing her hair over her shoulder. “How could you resist that?”

And then she jumped straight over the edge.

Clarke’s heart jumped into her throat, but Octavia was fine. She grinned up at them as she paddled her hands back and forth in the water, and the boys immediately started getting undressed to join her.

Something nagged at the back of Clarke’s mind. Ever since they’d heard those footsteps in the clearing, she hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that they were being followed. And now, watching Octavia in that clear blue water, the feeling was intensifying…

“Get out of the water!” Jasper yelled suddenly, startling everyone. “Octavia, get out of the river!”

But it was too late. By the time Clarke saw the dark shadow beneath the surface that had panicked Jasper, it was right underneath Octavia. She didn’t have time to get to the bank of the river before it grabbed her legs and pulled her under.

Clarke felt utterly helpless standing on dry ground. “We have to do something!” she screamed, which was possibly the most unhelpful thing she could have done. She scanned the bank for something they could use to get the monster away from Octavia, and her eyes settled on a large boulder right on the edge of the waterline. “We need to distract it! Help me move this!”

With Monty and Finn’s help, she tried to shift the boulder. It was extremely heavy, though, and there hadn’t been much need to work on upper body strength on the Ark. Just when Clarke was tiring, just when she thought they were really going to fail and lose Octavia, the currents shifted. If it hadn’t been totally impossible, Clarke might have thought that the river itself was helping them move the boulder.

They tossed it into the middle of the water, where it landed with a splash loud enough to get the monster’s attention. Freed, Octavia resurfaced downstream, splashing desperately and screaming, shrill and terrible. She didn’t have the strength to make it to shore, and Clarke didn’t know how long it would be before the monster went back for her.

In an act of supreme bravery and stupidity, Jasper jumped into the water to help Octavia get to shore. None of them knew how to swim, though - why would they, living in outer space? - and Clarke didn’t see how they were going to make it back in time.

As she watched, however, something impossible happened. The current of the river seemed to split, switching and changing directions. Octavia was carried towards Jasper, while the monster was kept at bay by a strong current pushing against it. The river carried Octavia and Jasper cleanly to shore, and the monster was swept far downstream.

It had all happened in a matter of seconds.

As the others rushed over to them, Octavia was still clinging to Jasper, absolutely shocked and with scratched up legs, but otherwise unharmed.

“No such thing as monsters, huh?” Finn said.

Clarke elbowed him in the side. “More importantly, did anyone else notice that the river seemed to have a mind of its own?”


End file.
